


World Building Week 2017

by Kimera20



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Headcanon, Just Headcanons, Other, i cant belive it's complete, posting this here otherwise it would be lost in tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimera20/pseuds/Kimera20
Summary: Headcanons of WBW 17 that I wrote in Tumblr but they are kinda lost in there





	1. Sandbox Character

Paulina

So here are my headcanons about her:

She moved to Amity Park when she was 12 y/o, previously she lived in Argentina but they moved due from a job offer her dad obtained

Her first and best friend is Star, they bonded over their shared love for cute clothes and have been inseparable ever since

She thought that in high school she had to be the most popular girl so to not feel miserable, she was greatly influenced by TV shows and movies (though she will grow out of that mentality after the first 2 years)

She loves going into shopping outlets, specially when she buys clothes, she has a huge wardrobe filled with clothes of all colors, must of them are pink cause is her favourite color

Not all the clothes she buys are for her, she sends a lot to her familiars in Argentina, she has to keep in mind what are the likes and styles of her cousins, aunts and grandma

She goes to visit them at least twice a year, tho she keep in touch via internet with most of her cousins, they are still trying to teach their grandparents on how to use the video chat, the teaching is slow but they are getting there

After getting over the stereotype of popularity Paulina got interested in the differents types of beauty, she want to help girls to feel beautiful in their own way, this inspire her to become a fashion designer

Paulina is asexual, her “crush/obsession” with Phantom was her way of trying to hard to be “normal” like she thought the popular were


	2. Mediums

Mediums are beings a little more sensitive to ectoplasm than others, this beings can be animals like cats, wolves, some dogs races, crows and humans. Some humans mediums have been known to made professions out of it, they are called, seers, fortune tellers, sorcerers and even ghost hunters. It’s unknown if being a medium is hereditary or not in humans, but it appears that the ectoplasmic sensitivity it continues in animals.


	3. Unworld

The Unworld is what separate and connect different dimensions, space and time are extremely different from any dimension and no mortal would have the capacity to understand how it works in there.

The energy and weird physics in there it allows it to be a bridge and the properties in the Ghost Zone make it possible the existence of natural portals between the Zone and another dimension, though the extrange nature of the Unworld makes the portals able to open in any time period.

Any beings that found themselves in the Unworld are trapped forever in some kind of void with almost nothing surrounding them, there could be some things that got lost in the portals and ended in there. The only way out is to somehow enter in the way or bridge of a portal, though is very hard to do.


	4. Amity Park

Since the beginning Amity Park has been a great attraction for mediums, those humans didn’t knew that the reason they felt so attracted towards the place was because the ectoplasm that stayed after the aperture of a portal. Ghost portals in Amity Park have been very common, the frequency of those portals were of 2 or 3 per year and most of them weren’t bigger than a human head, after the aperture of the Fenton Portal the natural portals became more frequent and bigger in size allowing bigger ghosts acces to the living realm.


	5. Nocturne

Nocturne headcanons:

Nocturne is one of the few ghosts that were born in the Ghost Zone

He, Clockwork, Vortex, Pandora and Undergrowth consider themselves siblings. Pandora is the oldest while Clockwork is the youngest, thing that Nocturne always tease the time ghost for

All dreams gives Nocturne energy, though he prefers good dreams because people doesn’t want to wake up from them which gives him more energy

Nocturne job is making those dreams more close to reality, though not in the specific form of the dream itself but more of what the person wants like happiness, courage or peace

Nocturne attack to Amity Park was a desperate attempt to harvest good dreams after an incident involving too much nightmares harvested

He has some respect for Danny after seeing how much he does for others in his dreams, besides that he’s thankful that the halfa stopped him in Amity before he could lost himself like Undergrowth did, he tries to give Danny good dreams every time he can.


	6. Life / Death

Life after death is not so different from the lives ghost had before, they continue the activities they enjoyed in life, that's why there is food (some ghosts obsess over making food), beds (resting is more comfortable in a bed, the best bed maker is nocturne), showers (ghosts fight a lot and not everyone likes to smell) and other things that ghosts don't need but enjoy to do. Ghosts can even form families, though they cant reproduce, they can adopt ghosts of children. Ghosts can change in time though is devido at a mental grow being manifested in their physical body.


	7. Otherworldly

There are ghosts that resemble humans, animals or ideas from different cultures of Earth, though there are other ghosts that are like nothing that have ever lived or thought of in Earth, these ghosts are the ones from other worlds or planets. Once Danny discover that from Clockwork he hunts down the nearest “alien ghost” and begins to interrogate them, ghostspeak is really useful in that kind of situations.


End file.
